Lima Heights Adjacent
by LizzieV
Summary: Brittana. First day of summer and Brittany comes over to Santana's for a little fun in the sun. Anon reviews allowed, all reviews encouraged.


**A/N:** My first—and probably only—"Glee" fic. I blame it on the a a a a a alcohol.

* * *

**Lima Heights Adjacent**

Santana Lopez wasn't ashamed of where she came from. In fact, she made it clear to everyone who crossed her path that she was from the wrong side of the tracks and proud of it.

Except maybe Brittany.

Every time Brits offered to come over and hang out, Santana would suggest a different meeting place or change the subject. Not that it was hard to get Brittany on a different train of thought. All Santana had to do was ask if bunnies laid Easter eggs or if a unicorn ever won the Kentucky Derby. Brittany was a sucker for animals and Santana wasn't afraid to use that to her advantage.

It's not like she ever felt judged by Brittany, far from it. Brittany S. Pearce was the only person Santana felt truly comfortable with. And that's why when Brittany offered to come over for the first official day of summer break…Santana caved and said it would be okay.

Santana prepped for no one. That's why it surprised the young Latina that she was setting up a kiddie pool and two lawn chairs in her backyard for when her bestie came over. The main reason for setting up out back was to get as far away as possible from the Spanish yelling currently going on inside her house. Her deadbeat aunt had been living with her family after losing her job and it was constant warfare between either one of her parents and the squatter relative. She didn't want nones of that to be affecting her times with Brits.

What Santana didn't plan on was Brittany coming through the back gate in a deep purple bikini top and barely-there cutoff jean shorts. Now the brunette was double glad that she was keeping Brittany in the back…because if the boys that lived down her street caught a glimpse of this Amazon beauty, Santana would have to pull out the baseball bat to keep them off.

It was like watching one of those cheesy old 70s movies her mom made her sit through during that time of the month: the blonde walking towards the main character in slow-motion, long hair swishing side to side and looking at her straight on. Santana grabbed onto one of the plastic chairs to keep her knees from buckling. The unadulterated desire that coursed through her body was almost too much. This was getting ridiculous.

The dark-haired beauty seemed to instantly zero in on the beads of sweat developing just below the line of her friend's bra top. One brave drop was making its way slowly down milky skin before it disappeared into the blonde's very-appealing navel.

"Hey Santana," Brittany called out, reeling the brunette out of her reverie and forcing her eyes to wander back up from the other girl's bare midsection.

"Hey," the Latina called back, not trusting her voice much further than that. Now she wished she'd taken her mother up on her offer to make lemonade. Her mouth had suddenly gone completely dry.

"Thanks for letting me come over. Without school I have nothing else to do except run through episodes of 'Fondue for Two' with Mr. Tubbington." Brittany scrunched up her face as she continued, "I don't think he likes it very much. He almost scratched my eyeballs out." The young blonde moved towards the lawn chair closest to her position, but just before sitting down she pulled off her shorts to reveal the matching bikini bottom. If Santana had been a cartoon, her tongue would have rolled out of her mouth and onto the green, green grass. "Also, I need to work on my tan. I'm super ugly being so white."

"No, no, no." Santana gulped. "You're fantastic. Trust me." The brunette loved the way her friend took compliments. The way her face lit up when someone said something nice about her warmed Santana's heart. Which was very difficult since it was well-known that Santana's heart was made of ice.

"Maybe I'll lie out on the grass instead to get a more even tan. I learned that from Snooki." Brittany stood up and made to stretch out next to the blow-up pool Santana had filled earlier for ambience. The brunette figured quickly that she wouldn't be able to bite her tongue much longer with so much of Brittany's skin on show. "Hey Santana, do you have some suntan lotion I can borrow? I don't want to burn too much."

Santana's mind was working on automatic as she grabbed the bottle of lotion and made her way towards the blonde beauty sprawled on her lawn, half-naked. "No worries, Brit. I gots you."

"Good, because I'm going to need you to do my back." The blonde picked up the head she had rested on folded hands and turned to face Santana with an innocent smile, "You and your magic lady hands."

Santana inhaled shakily before kneeling over Brittany, one leg on either side of her body. Lima Heights or no, Santana Lopez was the luckiest girl in Ohio at this given moment.

* * *

**A/N:** If you like it, I might be persuaded to write more for this pairing...after another bottle of wine. Haha. Lemme know!


End file.
